So Scary! part 2
by MileyLoonaticsFan96
Summary: Two years after the big battle, someone new comes along and reveals a secret that will change the gang's lives forever...especially when a new evil rises and threatens those lives entirely... Sequel to "So Scary!"


So Scary! part 2

Sorry this took so long to get up. I've had a lot of other stories going on and had to be working on them. Well, I got it up after all, didn't I? So, this takes place two years after "So Scary!" part 1 and...well, enjoy the show. R&R, people!

Chapter 1: Sister, Sister

**Sonny's POV**

I sat alone in the prop house. I held my guitar in my lap and continued to play my song, reading the notes and words off the sheet music lying on the table in front of me. Suddenly, I tapped into my telepathy and heard thoughts coming down the hall. Someone was coming. I used my super speed to—in a split second—hide my sheet music behind a pillow and my guitar under the couch. I then turned on the TV and proceeded to act normal.

In walked Nico and Grady.

"Hey, guys," I said, flipping channels casually.

"Hey, Sonny," said Grady, "Can you please tell this guy that I can beat him at _Halo_?"

"Oh, sure! You'll get a girlfriend that way!" Nico said.

"Guys!" I intercepted, turning off the TV, "Nico, Grady has the same gaming skills that you do. I've seen. Grady, I think I saw Eliza looking at you the other day!"

"Really?" Grady asked, hopefully, "She was? Man, I totally should've asked her out after we killed Xendalla two years ago!" He stormed off.

"And I guess I gotta get a new _Halo_ game," Nico said, walking away after Grady.

"Yeesh. Talk about compromise."

I screamed and whirled around in my seat to see Zora come out of the sarcophagus. "How much did you hear?"

"Oh, I just got here."

I almost sighed with relief that she hadn't heard me singing.

Zora walked over to the couch and sat down next to me. "I need to talk to you."

"What is it, Zora?" I asked, putting my arm around her and trying to move my sheet music out from behind the pillow she was sitting by before they got crumpled.

"Well, I wanna ask Johnny out…but I think I may need some advice on…"

I threw my sheet music over the couch. Before Zora could turn around and look, I pulled her in for a hug. "Oh, Zora."

Zora pushed me off. "OK, a little too comfortable there. Look, I think Jonathan may still be upset about what happened when Xendalla was controlling me."

"Hmm…" I thought this one over. "I think I know exactly what to do about this…" I pulled her out of the room.

**Veronica's POV**

I was sitting on the couch in the lair, knitting, when Chad came in. I noticed him and put down my needles. "What is it?"

"My Hunter senses tingled last night," Chad explained, sitting down next to me, "They haven't been so strong since Xendalla rose."

"You don't think something else is coming for us after…both these years?"

Chad half-smiled. "Well…it's possible…but I hope not. After all that trouble she caused? Enslaving Zora, killing me, trying to destroy/take over the world…that better not happen again."

"We defeated Xendalla, Chad. We can defeat one more bad guy."

"I sure hope so…"

I started fishing through my bag. "By the way, Sonny was supposed to give this to you, but she's been kind of busy lately." I pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to him.

Chad unfolded it. "'Chad Dylan Cooper, this certificate verifies that you are now'…'a member of the Warriors.'" He looked at me. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. We talked it out, we took a vote…you're in. You're one of us!"

"Alright! I would hug you, but I think I'll save it for milady!" Chad got up and walked out.

I sighed. "Oh, yeah. This is fun. Now there's 9 of us."

**Sonny's POV**

I walked into the arcade. I saw Jonathan sitting with Nico and Grady in a booth nearby. I opened the door to let Zora in. "Come on, Zora!"

"I'm not coming in!"

"You've gone through worse!"

"No!"

"GET IN HERE!"

Zora walked in. She was wearing a pink dress top that reached to her knees, a denim mini-skirt, and a pair of purple glitter flip-flops. Her hair was not pulled back in any of her usual hairstyles—ponytail, triple pigtails, chopstick bun—but was hanging down past her shoulders, no longer restricted by ponytail-holders, headbands, chopsticks, or curls but completely straight. Her brown hair was also quite tinted strawberry blonde in the lighting of the arcade. "Sonny, I cannot wear this!"

"Zora, you're beautiful!"

Zora considered this. "Really?" She looked over at Jonathan. "Do you think he thinks so?"

"He's not seen you yet. Why don't you go find out?"

"Thanks, Sonny." Zora went over to the booths, pushed her hair behind her ears, straightened her skirt, and casually walked by the boys…only to be completely ignored/unnoticed (it was impossible to tell). Zora thought about this for a second and then tried again. Same results, no success. She then leaned against the booth in front of the boys, her back turned to them. "*cough*Johnny!*cough*" Nothing. She ran back over to me (I was spying behind the video games). "It's not working!"

"He still hasn't seen you." I noticed a waiter going by and took one of his rolls, using my super speed so that it was so fast that he wouldn't notice. "Wait…wait…" Nico and Grady then noticed that the Slushie machine was open and ran for it. "Now!" Before Jonathan could follow them, I threw the roll at him, hitting him in the head, and pushed Zora out into the open.

"Who—" Jonathan then noticed Zora. "Zora?"

"Hey, Johnny."

Jonathan went over to her. "Wow. You look…wow."

_That's when you know a boy has fallen for you: when he can't think of any real adjectives,_ I sent out to her. She smiled, but was still facing Jonathan.

**Grady's POV**

After Nico and I had gotten our Slushies, I was the first to turn around and saw Jonathan talking to a pretty girl in a pink dress. "Hey! Check out Wolfie boy's new girlfriend!"

Nico turned, too. "Hey, she is cute! Whoo, Daddy like! Man, she almost looks a little like…" It was then that Zora turned around to face us and we saw who she was. "Oh! Oh, Daddy, no!"

"What happened to Zora?" I asked.

"I don't know, but warn me next time I start saying something!"

**Sonny's POV**

I looked at Zora and Jonathan as they walked off. I sighed. "My work here is done." Before I could turn around to leave, I felt a tugging at my fringe (that's a mini-skirt sewed over Capri's, for those of you who don't know). I turned to see a little girl who looked about 6.

The girl had deep, perky blue eyes that were jumping with joy. She was a brunette, but her hair was streaked with every color of the rainbow. She was wearing a white T-shirt with a pink jumper and a purple shawl. Her shoes were sneakers. She was carrying a stuffed frog…or was it an elephant…wait a minute, did it just turn from a frog into an elephant? Before I could question this even in my thoughts, she smiled at me and spoke in a soft, sweet voice: "Are you Sonny Munroe?"

I shook away the thought of her stuffed animal and knelt down by her, smiling widely. "Why, yes, I am. What can I do for you?"

"My name is Skyla. I'm your little sister."

My smile faded. "Heh?"


End file.
